Lust
by TheLastNumberOfPi
Summary: Even an exorcist and a demon find it hard to control the three ruling desires. And lust is not so easy to ignore. Mephisto x Shura. Smut.


**Lust **

**Even an exorcist and a demon find it hard to control the three ruling desires. And lust is not so easy to ignore. Mephisto x Shura. Smut. **

**THIS HAS BEEN EDITED TO FIT AN M RATING. Smut version available at secret-fandom-diary. tumblr post/90294400333/lust  
Banged out a one-shot after Kagehime3 wrote one that reminded me how much I love these two! Please R&R I'd love some feedback! **

Shura stalked angrily through the ostentatious corridors of True Cross Academy. That annoying, fashion disaster had summoned her to his office and Shura was more than irritated. Not bothering to knock, the exorcist slammed her way into Mephisto's office.

"What d'ya want! I'm busy!"

The demon's slitted green eyes narrowed at the rude entrance, but his wide smile stayed in place. The fiery redhead tried not to flinch. With those strange eyes and sharp teeth, Mephisto looked like a predator. She suspected that part of the reason he wore those garish clothes was to distract everyone from his dark nature, but whenever Shura saw those eyes she knew him for the demon he was.

"Ah, my favourite lady." He rested his chin on his hands. "I have a real job for you."

It took a minute for Shura to figure out what he meant, but when she did the woman was not impressed.

"You want me to perform on exorcism?! Annoying bastard! This place is crawling with exorcists. I have'ta keep an eye on Rin. Send Yukio!"

Mephisto smiled like a shark at her outburst.

"Captain Okumura is a genius… but even he isn't ready for one of Satan's concubines."

That stopped Shura in her tracks. Satan liked to surround himself with demon women that were strong and had a mean streak a mile wide.

"One of his concubines is here?"

Mephisto sighed. "Yes, it's very annoying. I can smell her from here. I've met her before once. She's taken up residence in a nightclub just outside the school. I'd kill her myself, but I suspect she's here to spy on me." The demon tapped his claws against the hard wood of his desk. "If Satan finds out I've been killing his favourites he might be annoyed enough to summon me back to Gehenna." He grimaced. "Best avoided."

Shura gave him a filthy look. Mephisto chuckled at her discomfort.

"He won't care enough to come after you. He has thousands of concubines. It would be my disobedience that would annoy him, not her death."

Shura tutted in annoyance. "Fine, damn ya. I'll take care of your demon problem. Now leave me alone!"

She turned to stride out of his office, when his smooth voice interrupted her.

"Ah, no. I'm going with you, Shura." He gave her a lazy wink. "I can't risk a big fight so close to my precious students. I will set up a barrier that will contain her, you just need to finish her off."

Shura gave a growl of annoyance before slamming out of the door. That guy got on her last nerve. His singsong voice floated down the corridor after her.

"I'll meet you at eleven!"

Several hours later Shura stood waiting by the main gate to True Cross Academy. She hadn't bothered to change from her usual bikini top and denim hot pants. Even though it'd been a while since she went clubbing, Shura knew she wouldn't stand out in her attire. After standing around for half an hour, making the damn clown fifteen minutes late, Shura felt a vein throbbing in her forehead. She was so irritated that she was tempted to go after the demoness alone, but Mephisto was pretty terrifying and Shura wasn't sure she was willing to risk going against him over something so petty.

"Shuraaa! Are you ready to go?"

That familiar, irritating voice had Shura quickly spinning around to bite his head off for making her wait. However, the sight of him nearly had her swallowing her tongue in surprise. He looked… kind of normal?! Mephisto saw the look on her face and let out another smug chuckle of amusement.

"Ah, surely you didn't think I would go if it meant I would be easily recognised."

Shura wasn't sure what to say to that, so settled for snorting rudely and looking at him out of the corner of her eye. The sight of him out of that ridiculous outfit was so strange that she couldn't help giving him a second glance. He was wearing a plain outfit of t-shirt and jeans, though his t-shirt had a silly anime slogan plastered across the front. He looked younger, but his demonic features were also more clearly visible. His plain clothes brought out the inhuman green of his eyes, and emphasised the cat-slit pupils. Without his tophat his tapered ears stuck out more prominently from the side of his head, strange but oddly attractive. Shura gave herself another couple of seconds to appraise the sight, careful not to notice the way the thin fabric of his shirt clung nicely to his lanky frame. Thankfully Mephisto distracted her from her thoughts.

"Let's go."

They walked along the road, the dark night lit softly by streetlamps. The club was only ten minutes away, and Mephisto took the opportunity to give her a little more information about the demon in the nightclub.

"I think her name is Lilin or something."

Mephisto's irritation at this unwelcome intruder was starting to shine through in his voice.

"She's a succubus, so she's strong, but not clever. Both of us will be able to take her down without a scratch. I will set up a barrier around the club so she can't run. When you've found her I can set another barrier that will trap her in a small space with you. I'll write it so demons move very slowly, but humans are unaffected. That'll give you plenty of time to defeat her."

He sighed and idly stroked his goatee, his lidded eyes irate.

"I'll let you fight her alone. I don't want her to recognise me."

Shura was suspicious. She was an upper class exorcist and had never heard of a simple barrier that could do something so complex. She suspected that this was another precious clue to Mephisto's true identity.

If she knew his true identity, she'd have a much better chance of killing him one day.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

They had arrived at the club, and quickly split up to start drawing up a barrier that would trap all high-level demons inside. Both were careful to write a loophole that Mephisto could exploit. Any high level exorcism had an element of risk, and neither wanted him to get trapped inside. They met again at the back of the run down building, finishing the circle underneath a window with a dodgy lock. Shura pulled a sword from the seal on her chest and wedged it under the window, jiggling the weapon until the window slid up with a groan of defeat. The redhead pulled herself through the window, while Mephisto quickly finished the barrier and jumped through the open window after her. Immediately the thumping beat of the club's music assaulted their senses and Shura felt her heart beat furiously to the tempo of the music. She paused for a second to let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the club. Mephisto had no such trouble and slipped out of the back room ahead of her. The redhead followed him out. Already she could feel the succubus' influence falling over the club. The atmosphere was thick and heady, and combined in a sensual way with the primal thrum of music. Shura tutted with annoyance as she felt warmth pooling in her stomach. Succubus were a pain in the ass. She trailed after Mephisto as he wandered aimlessly through the crowd of dancing bodies, and Shura found herself trailing her eyes appreciatively over his form. His body was thin, but well proportioned and deceptively strong. Her eyes dropped a little lower. Nice ass as well. Her train of thought was cut off when Mephisto cast her a sly glance over his shoulder. Dammit. Shura raised her eyebrows at him, putting on a mask of false bravado to cover up her embarrassment.

"Found her yet?"

Mephisto's expression became more serious, and he pointed up at the ceiling. Shura looked up and saw an impressive network of walkways up in the dim area near the ceiling. At least the crowd would find it hard to spot her up there… She scanned the area for a way to get up there, before her sharp eyes spotted a little ladder. The end was a little out of her reach, but what were partners for. She strode over, roughly elbowing revellers out of her way, knowing that Mephisto would follow her. She didn't need to explain anything. Without a word Mephisto grabbed her around the waist and effortlessly lifted her up to the ladder. Shura tried not to shiver at the sensation of his warm hands on her bare skin. Once she had a solid grip on the ladder it was easy to haul herself up and climb to the labyrinth above.

As Shura prowled along the dim walkways, not able to hear a thing and with her vision slightly impaired thanks to the pounding music and pulsing lights from below. She just hoped that Mephisto was true to his word. She had too many things to get back to, she couldn't afford to get injured by an angry demoness. The exorcist walked slowly. She knew the succubus would come to her, already she could feel the dark, demonic presence growing stronger. Shura rounded a corner, striding out onto the widest walkway. The succubus was waiting for her. She had the appearance of a knock-out babe, but the horns curling from her head were a dead give away. The demoness didn't hesitate, and lunged at Shura, claws out. But she moved through the air like treacle, and Shura had plenty of time to pull out her sword from her chest and boot the woman backwards. The redhead tsked as she stalked towards the woman who was getting to her feet, still in slow motion. Mephisto was even more annoying when he was reliable.

The fight that followed was brutal, but quick. Shura knew that without Mephisto's meddling the battle would have levelled the building, but as it was the demon wasn't able to move fast enough to land any solid hits. Shura batted away an outstretched claw, before delivering a fatal blow to the stomach. As soon as the brutal hit landed, the demoness collapsed and the magic slowing her movements withdrew. Blood dripped from her wound as the succubus tried to claw herself upright. Crimson eyes, pupils thin slits of rage, met Shura's dispassionate gaze.

"_Fuck you, exorcist!"_

The woman exploded. No blast rocked the building, but a thick cloud of miasma burst forth, flooding the packed club. Shura cursed and jumped down to the club below, wanting to keep her distance from the toxic mist. Even now the fog was settling over the unaware crowd in a thick pink haze. That was puzzling, miasma was usually black. At least most people couldn't see the miasma. Shura didn't want to deal with a riot.

Without warning a friendly arm was slung over her shoulder. Shura elbowed the man in the side, Mephisto had the annoying habit of appearing out of nowhere. The demon leaned closer so the redhead could hear him over the pounding music.

"Well done, Shura. I just have one small question."

They both surveyed the thick fog for a moment.

"I was just wondering, why there's a cloud of miasma over these precious humans."

Shura scowled at him, knowing by his relaxed attitude that he didn't really care.

"Tch, that bitch blew herself up."

There was another moment when Shura assessed the situation. Miasma usually acted quickly and lethally. The fact that there were no bodies hitting the floor was causing her to hesitate in calling in back up.

"Nothing seems to be happening." She commented.

Mephisto was silent for a while.

"I can't sense any darkness from the miasma. Maybe she used up all her strength fighting you. The mist is already fading."

"Ah. She might have just been trying to cause a final panic…"

The pair surveyed the crowd in silence. Finally Mephisto shrugged indolently.

"Doesn't seem to be doing any harm. Still we better keep watch for a while."

The odd pair took one of the cramped booth littered around the room, not wanting to get trapped in the crowd if a situation arose. But nothing happened, and the exorcist and the demon couldn't help but relax a little. The music and dim lighting seemed to leech stress away, the atmosphere inviting them to let loose and party. They had sat in silence for a long time when one of the few cocktail waitresses that worked here came up to them, asking if they wanted any drinks. Shura made a quick decision. If she was stuck here for the night, she might as well have some fun. Quickly the exorcist ordered twenty shots. The waitress' eyes bulged at the quantity but quickly brought them their order. After much prodding, Mephisto grumpy handed over the money and gave her a strange look as the waitress hurried off.

"What are you playing at, my lady?"

Shura pushed two shots his way, before knocking back a couple of her own.

"If we're here, we should party a little! Drink up!"

Shura had no idea how they ended up playing a drinking game. They had quickly settled on 'Never have I ever', and hashed out the rules.

"Ya say, 'Never have I ever blah blah'. If I've done it then I hafta drink. If I haven't then you have to drink. And no boring questions that you know the answer to!"

That decided they quickly settled into the game, both finding it a lot more entertaining than they would ever admit. Their questions started off tame enough, but soon enough started to flirt with risk, and more importantly, started to flirt with flirting.

"Never have I ever had sex with a demon."

Shura snorted at him and happily shoved the shot over his way.

"What a stupid question, ya moron. I'm an exorcist!"

"How disappointing, I was expecting something more scandalous from you."

Shura scowled. "Was that an insult?!"

His eyelids drooped even lower and the feeling of his eyes on her body burnt.

"No."

She tore her eyes away from his hypnotic gaze, trying to control her pulse and think of a question that would have the demon downing another shot. His tolerance was outrageous, and she knew she'd have to drown him in drink to get him drunk enough to blackmail him. It didn't take her long to think of a question that was sure to make him reluctantly tip back another shot.

"Never have I ever not had sex with a human."

"That doesn't even make sense…"

"Just shut up and drink!"

At this his eyes narrowed to slits, his delight obvious thanks to the wide grin on his face. Shura eyes lingered on his sharp teeth and dangerous expression, and tried to quell the flutter of excitement between her legs.

"Actually, this one is for you."

He gave her a lazy wink, and Shura's jaw dropped.

"You've slept with humans?!"

He laughed at her outrage. "You lose."

He wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to bring the shot to her lips. The redhead accepted with bad grace. The shot sent a pleasant warmth through Shura's body and she found herself relaxing against the demon's side, a delicate hand splayed across his firm chest, and his arm still wrapped around her shoulders. The languid set of his body helped keep her calm, even though a good part of her was wondering why she was getting so close to a man she found so distasteful. But he was warm, and strong and strangely handsome in the pulsing lights of the club. And now that her shock at his confession had worn off, pretty funny. Shura let out an unladylike cackle of laughter and shot him a sly look from under her long lashes. "Sleeping with lowly humans, how embarrassing for a demon king…" The tables were turned when he trailed his hand down her side, the delicate tips of his sharp claws causing shivers to run down her spine. His lips grazed her ear as he murmured, "I find some of you quite charming…" Mephisto's voice was dark with lust, and his body wasn't languid any longer. His lanky form was taut with anticipation as he looked at her, his green eyes hungry. Normally his dark aura would have the redhead backing off, but Shura felt her body respond instantly to his advances, the sense of danger only enhancing her lust. Her body throbbed with desire, even from so small a touch, so vague a flirtation. Her nipples tightened, clearly visible through her tiny bikini top, and Shura cursed when those brilliant green eyes dropped from her face, pupils narrowing to slits with want. This was crazy.

Shura stood abruptly, knocking the demon off balance. Putting on a front of false bravado, she said, "We're out of drink and I still need to kick yer ass at this game." She turned to head to the bar, before realising she didn't know what he wanted. The redhead threw a glance over her shoulder.

"Oy, what d'ya want?"

Mephisto's eyes were glued to her ass. The heated stare made her own lust flare even higher, and Shura groaned aloud as she felt her panties flood with liquid desire. What was wrong with the pair of them?! Most of the time they weren't even civil towards each other, and now she wanted him to fuck her over the booth table! Something was seriously wrong here, but Shura's heart was thumping so loudly she couldn't hear herself think.

Those green eyes finally rose to meet her own, trailing over her body in a way that made her skin tingle.

"A screaming orgasm sounds nice."

His smooth voice was like velvet over her heated skin, even over the pounding music. And Shura could resist him no longer. In a flash she was back in the booth with him, creamy legs wrapped tightly around Mephisto's slim waist. The demon seemed surprised for a second before he responded with a lust that was almost violent in its intensity. One clawed hair tangled in her lush red hair as Mephisto dragged Shura's face down to his own. Shura had only a second to note that his lips were surprisingly soft, before she felt the sting of his sharp fangs and hot tongue. The contrast made Shura's stomach flip.

[Smut scene. Available on tumblr. secret-fandom-diary. tumblr post/90294400333/lust ]

Someone crashed into their table, and Shura's eyes snapped fully open in shock, having forgotten that they were in public. However, Mephisto's didn't stop, and the intruder didn't seem to notice them. In fact he seemed to be engaged with a supple figure of his own, and Shura forced herself to look around the club, even as the sensation of being fucked by a powerful demon made her eyes blur with pleasure. The club had descended into a lust-fuelled orgy. The demon and the exorcist had escaped notice, simply because everyone was behaving the same way. Shura noticed a faint pink shimmer over the crowd, and instantly knew who to blame for this mess.

_That bitch! _

However, the thought was instantly driven from her mind as Mephisto pulled her up slightly and sank his sharp teeth into her neck as he came. The combination of pain and pleasure from his still moving hips snapped the last of Shura's control and she screamed as her body shook with the best orgasm of her life. The pair collapsed against each other. Shura eventually tried to pull up her thong and shorts, but her hands shook too badly. She was rudely interrupted by a strong hand wrapping around her throat. Mephisto's face was a picture of fury, and his green eyes blazed with rage as his sharp claws pricked her neck.  
"_What did you do to me." _

Shura struggled against him, digging her nails into his hand. "The… miasma…" She managed to wheeze.

Mephisto understood instantly and he looked even more furious that a lowly concubine had managed to play such a trick on him. His grip loosened a little, and the movement made those burning eyes drop to the mark he had left on Shura's smooth throat. The exorcist could easily see as his eyes started to glow with lust again at the clear evidence of their coupling, and was disgusted with herself that her own body started to pulse with desire as well. With a delicate touch Mephisto ran a finger over the wound, his expression half entranced, half apologetic. Then he was gone. The bastard had run away, and Shura was left alone to deal with the whole sorry mess their simple exorcism had made.


End file.
